Sandy Shores
Sandy Shores is a small desert town located in the middle of the Grand Senora Desert in Blaine County, San Andreas. Sandy Shores sits on the coastline of the Alamo Sea and overlooks the huge Mount Chiliad. It has a dry, arid climate, and is home to many coyotes that often get run over. It has a population of approximately 3,010, as seen on a welcome sign on the approach to the town. There is also a small landing strip, which is acquired by Trevor Philips after he defeats The Lost MC. Character Supposedly once a picturesque holiday resort, Sandy Shores is a somewhat abandoned, poverty stricken, desolate town with meth labs, trailer parks, drug addicts, gang activity, prostitutes and bigoted rednecks aplenty. There is evidence of its past as a holiday destination by the decaying remains of motels and trailers by the coast of the Alamo Sea (referring to the history of the towns by the coast of Salton Sea in real life). The town possibly became a poor, run down community because of the decline of tourism caused by the increasing toxicity of the Sea, and the large influx of methamphetamine, turning its residents into addicts. On the eastern side of Sandy Shores, there are mostly trailers and homes for the local hillbillies to dwell in. However, there are are a few businesses such as a 24/7 convenience store. On the western side of Sandy Shores, there are mostly abandoned buildings, but there is also a meth lab owned by Trevor and Chef. The south side of Sandy Shores is the Sandy Shores Airfield, located in the Grand Senora Desert. Despite being such a poor and miserable area, there are several chain businesses located around Sandy Shores, including Ammu-Nation. There is also a radio tower in the centre of town. Influence Sandy Shores is based on real life Desert Shores, taking heavy inspiration from it; along with other towns in the area such as North Shore, Bombay Beach, Mecca and Salton City. Purchasable Properties *140 Zancudo Avenue Places of Interest *Alamo Sea Marina *Beam Me Up *Blaine County Talk Radio *Sandy Shores Airfield *Sandy Shores Fire Station *Sandy Shores Sheriff's Station *Sandy Shores Medical Center Notable Residents *Andy Hamilton *Cletus Ewing *Clinton *GTA Online Protagonist (determinant) *Jock Cranley (formerly) *Johnny Klebitz (formerly) *Jolene Cranley-Evans (formerly) *Melvin *Merle Abrahams (formerly) *Michael De Santa (briefly) *Ron Jakowski *Trevor Philips *Wade Hebert (formerly) *Wallis Businesses *24/7 *Alamo Tattoo Studio *Aunt Tammy's *Ammu-Nation *The Boat House *Derelict Motel *Liquor Ace *Liquor Market *O'Sheas Barbers Shop *Otto's Auto Parts *Sandy's Gas Station *Trevor Phillips Enterprises *Yellow Jack Inn Roads and Streets *Algonquin Boulevard *Alhambra Drive *Armadillo Avenue *Cat Claw Avenue *Cholla Springs Avenue *East Joshua Road *Joshua Road *Lesbos Lane *Lolita Avenue *Marina Drive *Meringue Lane *Mountain View Drive *Niland Avenue *Nowhere Road *Panorama Drive *Zancudo Avenue Wildlife The wildlife in this region includes coyotes, deer, boars and many people have dogs and cats (enhanced version only). Trivia *The name of the town both shares name similarities with and resembles the real life town of Desert Shores, California. *The name could be a play on the name of English singer Sandie Shaw. *There are two streets, Cholla Springs Avenue and Armadillo Avenue, that are references to locations in Red Dead Redemption; Cholla Springs and Armadillo. * It is possible that during GTA V's development, Sandy Shores was going to originally be named "Seaton Sands" as seen on a poster advertising a monster truck festival when first entering the Yellow Jack Inn. * In the enhanced version of GTA V, large amounts of sand and dust can be seen above roads and other surfaces, due to the amount of sand from the desert being blown around. This is most noticeable at night with headlights on. Gallery SandyShores-GTAV-Advertisement.jpg|Greetings from Sandy Shores. SandyShores-Billboard-GTAV.png|"Enjoy picturesque Sandy Shores" billboard. Shore Up GTAO.jpg SandyShores-GTAV-map.jpg|Sandy Shores on the map. Ajmsandyshoresmainave.jpg|Downtown Sandy Shores SandyShores-GTAV-Sign.png|The Sandy Shores sign seen in the Trevor trailer for GTA V. SandyShores-GTAV.png|Sandy Shores. SandyShores-GTAV-AerialView.png|Aerial view of the town. Ammu-Nation store.jpg|Sandy Shores Ammu-Nation store. Sandy Shores.jpg|Sandy Shores with Mount Chiliad in the distance (right). Ajmsandyshoressheriffsubstation.jpg|LSCS office in Sandy Shores. SandyShores-GTAV-nextgen.jpg|Sandy Shores as seen in the next-gen trailer. SandyShores-GTAV-SatelliteView.jpg|Satellite view. SandyShores-GTAV-PS4.jpg|Downtown Sandy Shores in the enhanced version. Trivia *The name of the town both shares name similarities with and resembles the real life town of Desert Shores, California. *The name could be a play on the name of English singer Sandie Shaw. *There are two streets, Cholla Springs Avenue and Armadillo Avenue, that are references to locations in Red Dead Redemption; Cholla Springs and Armadillo. * It is possible that during GTA V's development, Sandy Shores was going to originally be named "Seaton Sands" as seen on a poster advertising a monster truck festival when first entering the Yellow Jack Inn. * In the enhanced version of GTA V, large amounts of sand and dust can be seen above roads and other surfaces, due to the amount of sand from the desert being blown around. This is most noticeable at night with headlights on. de:Sandy Shoreses:Sandy Shoresfr:Sandy Shoreshu:Sandy Shorespl:Sandy Shoresru:Песчаные Берега Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Towns Category:Towns in GTA V Category:Blaine County